


rainy monday

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael bail on band practice to stay in bed because it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy monday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes. Just dumb, cute boys being dumb and cute :) Title's from the song Rainy Monday by Shiny Toy Guns even though it has nothing to do with that song.

It's storming like crazy when Luke wakes up and he groans. Stormy days are meant to be spent in bed, especially when it's Monday, and he really doesn't want to get up but he's got band practice soon.

The sheets are stirred next to him and then there's a muffled "What are you groaning about?" against his bare shoulder.

Luke smiles when he remembers Michael spent the night and rolls over to face him, "I don't want to get up. I don't want to go to rehearsals. I want to stay in bed all day."

Michael laughs quietly and his eyes droop shut again, "So why don't we? I don't think Ash and Calum will mind if we cancel on them. We've got plenty of time before the tour starts."

"Are you sure?" Luke asks.

"Just text them, Luke," Michael says and Luke's sure that if his eyes weren't closed he'd be rolling them.

Luke sends them both an ' _I don't feel like getting out of bed let's reschedule_ ' and less than a minute later Ashton says _'I was just going to say the same thing hahah_ ' so Luke tosses his phone back on the dresser and now Michael's breathing is so even that Luke's sure he's fallen back to sleep. He sighs quietly and climbs out of bed, heads down to the living room to grab a stack of DVD's and nearly drops them all on his way back up the steps when a particularly loud crack of thunder scares him half to death. He goes through the pile several times, finally settling on Forgetting Sarah Marshall and pops it in the DVD player before crawling back into bed and snuggling up to Michael, pulling the blankets up to their shoulders.

"Where did you go?" Michael asks hoarsely, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke's waist.

"Got some movies so we don't lay here in silence all day," Luke says.

Michael hums, "I doubt we were gonna do that anyway, you're never quiet when we're in bed," He smirks and now Luke's blushing, "Did the thunder scare you? I heard you scream like a child in the hallway," He laughs.

"Shut up," Luke laughs quietly.

Michael peeks an eye at Luke and smiles, "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke sighs.

"Say it properly, then," Michael whines.

Luke sighs again but skims his nose against Michael's a few times before kissing him sweetly, "I love you, Michael," He smiles after they pull away.

Michael opens his eyes lazily and smiles back at him, "I love you, too," he laughs quietly and kisses Luke again before mumbling, "We should cancel band practice and stay in bed more often."


End file.
